Terra's Heirs
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: Flora promised to restore Terra for her sister and brothers. But 25 years later it's still a work in process. But now Flora's son and daughters are a major force behind the restoration. But It's seems there's more to the restoration than meets the eye as Lords and Ladies of Terra all want to gain power . Will this in happiness or despair? Sequel to Thrown Into the Past
1. 25 years later

Alex: This is a sequel to Thrown into the Past. You have to read that first to get this. I own only my original characters. I would like Roxy Fan 4 Ever for betaing. Without further ado onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: 25 years later…

_Terra_

Stella stretched her arms as she stepped off of the ship that had just landed, it was always a long trip from Solaria to Terra and she was just happy to be able to move her stiff body again. Seeing her friend again for the first time in a few years, a smile spread across the Sun and Moon fairy's face. She then watched as her two daughters ran off to catch up with their friends.

"Well, well, there's the Queen of Terra." Stella smiled.

"It has been a long time Stella." Flora said as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Yes it has," Stella replied. A puzzled look formed on Stella's face as she looked at the kids all catching up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have four kids? I only count three."

Flora quickly turned her head to notice that one of her children was not where she should be to meet the Queen of Solaria.

"Where's Dylan?" Flora asked the others.

* * *

_Hundreds of miles away_

"Um, Dylan shouldn't you be at a meeting today?" A voice asked.

Rolling her eyes as she adjusted her swim suit the blonde haired green eyed girl glanced at her four most trusted friends, each one her own generals.

"Seriously," Jules Riversong said. He was a younger boy from the Water Nation's southern Isles, who was unsure of himself at times but was always coming up with solutions to the problems at hand. "Your brother really wanted you there."

"Prince Haruto always wants Dylan there," Raine Snowshower replied. She was a younger woman from one of the Water Nations underwater cities. Raine viewed the Princess as her younger sister and was not fond of how Dylan's older brother and sister were always bossing or ordering her to do things.

"It's only Aunt Stella, Selene, and Celeste." Dylan commented as she moved to the edge of the boat, "I still have stuff that I need to get done."

The Princess looked down into the crystal clear water before jumping in, causing Brooks Stormchaser to sigh at her dearest friend. The sound of a splash caused one of the sailors to look where Dylan had just been standing.

"Did Princess Kairi just jump off?"

"Why yes, yes she did," replied the final of the Water Nations generals, Morgan Winters, as he walked past the sailor to the deck of the ship, "We better get started guys."

* * *

_Rebuilt Castle of the Four Rulers_

"Oh, I can only guess as to what trouble that daughter of mine has gotten herself into now!" Flora grumbled.

"Actually I think she's helping with some land restoration," Soren, Flora's youngest daughter replied.

"And why do you think that?" Haruto, Flora's oldest asked.

"Because I'm supposed to be helping," Soren admitted sadly, "We were going to try and restore the Air Nation. We were pulling it out of the sea near Irohs and were hoping to reapply the magic to allow it to rise back into the sky."

"That sounds so cool!" Selene exclaimed excitedly.

"It's rather boring actually," Haruto's twin Rikku explained, "It takes quite a while to lift the land from the ocean floor, and only Water Nation people can even get deep enough to force it to the surface. They then have to keep it afloat long enough for the Air Nation to re-apply the spell, if they re-establish it at all, and force the land into the air."

"Which was why Dylan and I were going to go," Soren added as she bit into her sandwich, "But you scheduled a visit and I had said we should push the restoration back, but Dylan is a stubborn girl. It's alright though; I sent Ceil and Lyra to oversee everything."

"Always busy I see." Stella giggled as Flora sighed.

"You of all people should know that leading a realm is hard. But restoring one is even harder. Especially one meant to be ruled by four people." Flora commented before taking a bite of her food, "Zoar, Aqua, Ash and Rowan are a big help to me but eventually I will be handing Terra over to Haruto, Rikku, Dylan and Soren. That is why I have them and their generals out and about helping to restore the lands."

"Understandable." Stella nodded.

* * *

_Back with Dylan_

Crowned Princess Kairi Lir Dylan Light, or Dylan as she'd rather be called, didn't like how her mother always assumed she got into trouble. Though in all honesty, she and her younger sister Soren did have a habit of getting into a jam more often then their older siblings.

Dylan swam up toward the surface to dodge the sea serpent's attack; she glanced at the worried workers that had stopped their job.

"Get back to work! I've got this!" The Princess ordered thru the water as she summoned her sword and looked back at the monster, the creature was eyeing her like she was its next meal, "Well I think I got it…"

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.

_Notes_

_This takes place around 25 years after **Thrown into the Past.**_

_Flora and Helia married and have four children: their son Haruto and their daughters Rikku, Dylan, and Soren._

_Stella and Brandon married and have their daughters Celeste and Selene. _


	2. Titles

Alex: Thank you Roxy Fan 4 Forever for betaing. I own only my characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Titles

_Rebuilt Castle of the Four Rulers_

Crowned Princess Ventus Soren Era Light stopped at the doorway leading to the balcony overlooking the sea. She took a deep breath as she stepped outside and leaned against the stone railing as she looked out at the beautiful waves. Soren as everyone called her always enjoyed the wind that she felt every day and this time the wind was blowing from the Water Nation.

Since the reestablishment of Terra there had been trouble, a lot of the trouble was from the different nations arguing and bickering with each other. Flora had been trying to set the realm as it once was from her visit to the past, but Soren could tell that her mother was starting to feel like it was an impossible dream that would never be realized.

Soren stretched her arms as she turned around and caught sight of a familiar statue. This statue was of her dead Aunt and Uncles and her mother as a baby. She walked over and viewed the inscription as tears filled the corner of her eyes.

_HIGH QUEEN VENTUS SKY SORA LIGHT THE GREAT_

_KING CASPIAN KAI OCEANUS LIGHT THE WISE_

_KING TIDUS HELIOS APOLLO LIGHT THE COURAGEOUS_

_QUEEN SHION DELILAH LIGHT THE BELOVED_

Soren and her siblings had grown up hearing stories of her Aunt Ven, Uncle Caspian and Uncle Tidus. Mainly from her mother's cousins, such as Aqua and Aidan or Generals like Zoar and Ash. Even the Headmistress of Alfea had a story or two for the youngsters.

But Soren felt like they were being told to be just like them. Soren, Dylan, Haruto and Rikku were going to be the first full set of Queens and Kings on Terra in close to fifty years.

The Air Princess sighed as she turned back to the balcony, jumping onto the ledge she whistled as loudly as she could. Honestly it bugged her being compared to Queen Ven, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to be a great ruler herself, she planned to be an even better ruler then her Aunt.

Soren closed her eyes as she dropped off of the ledge; she loved the way the wind kissed her skin as she fell through the sky. A roar caused her to open her eyes to see an orange dragon flying right next to her. Gripping the harness she pulled herself onto her dragon as it pulled up just in time to avoid hitting the ground.

"Let's go Cloudchaser." Soren said as she guided the dragon out to sea.

* * *

Haruto enjoyed reading as he listened to his sister Rikku playing the piano; he lowered his book and turned toward his sister as soon as he heard her stop playing. She was looking toward the doorway with a shocked expression on her face.

"Dad!" Rikku said as she looked at the person in the doorway.

Helia smiled at his children, "Well, here's the Blazing Scholar and the Melodious Rose."

The Fire Prince rolled his eyes as he marked where he was before placing the book on the stand next to his seat, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his father, whom he had not seen in months.

"Blazing Scholar and Melodious Rose?" Rikku asked as she rose from the piano bench, "Are those out new nicknames?"

"It's what I heard the people call you recently," Helia explained as he gave his oldest daughter a quick hug, "They're calling Soren the Whirlwind Warrior and Dylan the Serene Sea Mage."

Haruto and Rikku quickly glanced at each other before opening their mouths at the same time, "Theirs are cooler."

This caused Helia to laugh out loud at his two oldest children feeling jealous of their younger siblings. "Anyway, she we go and join your mother for dinner?"

"Sure," Haruto commented, "it should be quiet without Dylan or Soren."

* * *

_Irohs, Fire Nation Sea Port_

Dylan stared down at the sketch that she was just finishing, honestly she preferred painting but her sketching skills weren't that bad either, actually they were quite good. She was so happy that she had inherited these skills from her father.

The Sea Princess finished shading the picture as she blew off the eraser bits and smiled at the sketch showing her as she stabbed the sea serpent from earlier. It had been rather easy to drive the creature off in her mind.

Dylan felt the eyes on her as she looked up at the Fire Nation citizens glaring at her. She sighed before stuffing her sketch book into her bag and pulled out some money before handing it her waiter. Dylan knew when she wasn't welcome.

According to Aqua, originally all the Terran Nations had been quite friendly with each other, but since the fall of the realm they seemed to have fallen into the old prejudices of Nation against Nation, maybe as a coping habit as now non-Terrans could come and go as they pleased, it was also now acceptable for Terrans to marry people from other realms. A prime example of that being Dylan's parents.

The waiter grunted as he accepted the Princess's money. Honestly the waiter had been an ass hole to Dylan since she had entered the eatery, and she knew why, his line of "Fill your own cup" was enough. He didn't like people from the Water Nation.

Dylan ran a hand through her now blue hair, she had half a mind to blow her disguise and chew them all out but it just was not worth the trouble that it would bring.

Leaving quickly the young woman darted out onto the street and began heading back toward the seaport where the others were waiting for her. She ignored the citizen's glares as their gold eyes landed on her; it just seemed that they were studying her light blue hair, navy blue eyes and blue button up shirt and blue jeans.

Dylan now wished she had chosen to disguise herself as a Fire Nation Citizen rather than a member of the Water Nation.

Dylan jumped as she heard a screech rip through the air and turned to see a younger Fire Nation girl crying and shooting fire in every direction causing citizens to run away.

"The hell?" Dylan commented with a concerned look as she studied the girl. She took a step toward the girl as she shot fire toward a house.

Dylan's eyes widened as she caught sight of something, "Shit!"

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.


	3. Miki

Alex: I own only my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Miki

Dylan summoned her sword, and ran to the girl. The girl caught sight on her and shot a fire blast at Dylan. Dylan flicked her arm and water from the nearby fountain swirled up and collided with the fire causing steam to covering them up.

Taking the chance Dylan used the steam as cover and sneak up to behind the slashed at the girl's back causing purple blood to splatter everywhere as an unhuman sound was heard, and a giant bug appeared and fell off her back.

The Sea Princess caught the girl as she fell forward and glared at the bug, "Just as I thought." Dylan tossed her sword at the bug stabbing it one final time.

"What is that?!"

Dylan glanced at some of the people running forward to stare at the bug then at Dylan and the girl in her arms.

"Parasite. Corkelia Parasite, if I remember correctly," Dylan replied calmly adjusting the girl in her arms, "My brother told me about 'em. They latched onto a host and feed off your emotions and really make you run around wild with anger and regret. Wonder how it got here though…."

An older man step forwarded, "Well, thank you. For stopping it miss...?"

"Dylan Rainfell," the princess lied, "I'm working with the restoration team."

"Thank you, Ms. Rainfell," The man commented, "I'm Niko Blackfire. That's my daughter you just saved, Miki."

Dylan's eyes went wide as she realized she just saved the heir to one of the most important Fire Nation noble families, "It was no problem." She felt a wet spot on her shirt and looked down to see Miki had begun crying to her shirt.

"Miki, it's alright," her father said holding out his arms to that her from Dylan.

Instead though Miki wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and cried loudly. Dylan blushed a little and looked at Niko, "Um, Perhaps I should just follow you back as not to upset Miki more?"

…..

Miki Blackfire awoke to an image stuck in her mind. Blue hair and eyes? A water nation girl?

Suddenly last night came rushing back to her. She sat up looking around finding no sign of the girl. But….

She ran out of the room, "Father! Father!"

Her father, Niko Blackfire, looked up as his daughter shocked, "Miki? Are you okay?"

"Where's that girl? The water one? The one who saved?!" Miki cried concerned, "Is she still here?!"

"Dylan?" Niko asked confused, "Yes, she went outside. She said she wasn't go to leave till she made sure you were-"

Before Niko finished the statement Miki was out the door.

…..

Dylan rolled her eyes as she looked at the waterfall currently sporting her younger sister's face as well as Jules Riversong's, "I said I'd return soon. I just want to make sure Miki will be okay."

Jules sighed as Soren glared at her annoyed, "I'm not saying you can't, Dyl. I'm just commenting it's unusually for you too care this much?"

At that Soren and Jules were pushed off the screen on the waterfall as Raine Snowshower's face took their place, "You don't have a crush on her do you?! Do you have your first crush?! And I'm not there?!"

"What?! Crush?!" Soren commented as she reappeared in the waterfall.

Dylan blushed a bright red as she glanced shyly at her sketch pad then back at the face of her gaping sister. Discussing her sexual orientation with her fifteen year old sister was differently not on her list of things to do today, "Raine, we're not discussing this and I've had crushes before."

"That thing with Lacus and Claus doesn't count!" Raine countered annoyed.

Soren clapped her hands, "Focus here! Back to the point of my sister is now apparently a lesbian!"

The sea princess face palmed as Raine looked at Soren confused, "Dylan is 20. Clearly an adult- Wait, this is news to you? Dyl told us back when she was like 16."

"Raine, Shut up," Dylan groaned, "You're not helping. At all. Plus I don't think I'm attracted to this Miki chick either."

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttt," Jules sarcastic voice commented.

Annoyed Dylan told the group, "I'll be back by 9." Before ending the spell and turning the waterfall back to a normal waterfall, "Idiots….."

"Hello?"

Dylan turned and stared, "Miki? Right?"

The Fire Nation girl nodded, "I…..I wanted to say thank you. Thank you, for saving me."

"You're welcome," Dylan smiled at her nervousness, "I'm Dylan Rainfell."

"Dylan," Miki repeated back smiling, "That's a cool name."

"It's an average water name. It basically means 'great tide'," the water princess explained, "now your name is better. Miki means beauty right? Very appropriate."

The younger girl blushed brightly at the young woman's words, "I suppose. Are you staying for dinner?"

Dylan nodded, "I'd like that."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading


	4. Talking It Out

Alex:I own only my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: Talking it out

_WNS Tidalwave_

Soren swung her sword at Dylan. Dylan blocked it but got knocked down anyway from the force.

"Ouch…." Dylan muttered as she sat up rubbing her banged up head, "Okay, Soren is differently mad." Dylan jumped up and activated her void gear, taping her shoulder guard, as the blue and silver armor.

Soren activated her armor to slapping her arm guard allowing her gold armor to cover her.

Dylan took a defense pose and sighed. Soren really was Air Nation. The Air Nation had always trained the best warriors and as such Soren used fighting as her why to think and work out problems.

The current problem this brings up however is Soren was anger at Dylan and thus she was taking her anger with Dylan out on her as she thought thru the situation.

"You said 9," Soren pointed out as she threw a shot of air at Dylan knocking off the boat.

The sea princess flickered her hand freezing part of the water so she landed on the ice instead, "I was back by 9."

"Dylan, I think it obvious how much of a difference there is between 9 pm and 9 am," Soren commented as she jumped over the edge landing on the ice as well.

"They invited me to dinner and to spend the night," Dylan tried to reason as she raised her blade blocking each one of Soren's attacks, barely, "Besides I never specified am or pm, I just said 9."

8 facepalm slaps were heard, a sailor come out worried as he looked the 8 would just faced palmed, "Should we be stopping the Princesses?"

The 8 who face palmed looked over at the sailor revealing to be the Water and Air Nation generals: Jules Riversong, Morgan Winters, Raine Snowshower, Brooks Stormchaser, Ciel Mooncloud, Chase Cloudkicker, Wayra Bluewind, and Lyra Clearsky.

"Trust us," Lyra sighed, "Just let them make up."

"But there fighting…." The sailor repeated.

"No, they're working out their problems," Raine explained.

Dylan and Soren's blades collided, both collided as Dylan's thinner water blade collided with Soren short silver blade with a clank. They pushed against each other, neither wanting to lose to the other.

"Dylan, I'll be blunt," Soren whispered to her not wanting their generals or sailors to hear, "I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me. But I understand why. But being interested in this Miki chick isn't bright."

"And why's that?" Dylan grunted as she pushed harder.

The Air Princess pushed back just as hard, "She's Miki Blackfire. She's Fire Nation, Fire Nation's noble at that."

"Well, that sounds racist," The young woman joked, "What will Haruto think?"

The Whirlwind Warrior knocked her sister with a strong push grunting, "Damn it, Dylan! Think about it!"

The Sea Princess looked up at her confused till the dots connected in her head. The Fire and Earth Nations don't approve or support same-sex relationship like the Water and Air Nations.

"Get it?" Soren asked huffing, "I care too much for you to get hurt."

Dylan nodded as she sat up, "But me and Miki are just friends. For now."

Soren and Dylan shared a look as Dylan sat up, "By the way….."

"Yeah?"

"I win."

Soren was confused till she tried to move her feet and found she was frozen in place by ice. Dylan smirked as she drew her arm back and sent Soren flying with a blast of water.

"Cheater!"

"Foul!"

"Yay!"

"Go Dylan!"

The Generals called as they began fighting among themselves over who truly one.

Dylan rolled her eyes as she deactivated with her armor and whistled a she dived into the sea. Within seconds Dylan flew out of the sea on the back of a black, silver, and blue dragon flying towards the main land.

"Dylan!" Jules cried annoyed, "You can't go! We have work to do! Dylan!"

The Generals all stood there at a loss for a moment.

"So, we should go get Soren," Chase stated.

"Yeah, She's not a strong swimmer," Wayra agreed.

All the other Generals nodded.

….

_With Miki…_

Miki sighed as she sat against a tree overlooking a sea. She was bored, that was not new. She was always bored, but today she was also lonely. Very lonely.

She missed Dylan. Which was odd, it had only been a couple hours. Maybe, it was cause she was still so gratefully for Dylan saving her, plus she was just great in general. She was funny, smart, strong, artistic, brave, beauty…..Wow. No!

Miki shook her head violently at that. No, Miki thought, yes, Dylan was great but she was not interested in Dylan in that way. That was not appropriate. No matter what the Water and Air Nation's tried to prove.

Though Dylan is Water Nation…..

No! Miki was Fire Nation, a Fire Nation noble. She had to be a beacon for people as to what was right.

A roar was heard as Miki jumped and a laugh rang out. Miki looked up to see an Aquadra Hy Drakgon with a familiar blue haired woman on it back.

"DYLAN RAINFELL I WILL END YOU!" Miki cursed at her as the dragon landed.

Dylan got off smiling, "Come on that was funny."

Miki pouted and turned from her.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Dylan apologized as she wrapped Miki in a hug.

"Ah! You're wet! Let go!" Miki squealed as she tried to escape Dylan's grasp.

Dylan giggled as she released Miki who playfully slapped her.

Miki glanced at the dragon, despite her noble status her family she had no dragon. Dragons had become very very uncommon since the fall of Terra since most had died in the battles or turned corrupt. The few that remained were those that had been taken off with the surviving Terrans.

"This is Wavecrest," Dylan explained as she noticed that Miki was looking at the dragon closely.

"You have a dragon," Miki commented sounding amazed.

"Yeah, I need him for my work," The sea princess explained, "You don't right?"

The Fire Nation girl nodded sadly.

Dylan smirked evilly as she swept Miki up and tossed her onto Wavecrest, "AHHHH!" Dylan jumped on too and took off.

"I HATE YOU!"

…..

_WNS Tidalwave _

Soren coughed as she wrapped her blanket around her tighter, "I can't believe my sister ditched me for a booty call."

Ciel laughed as Morgan sighed.

"That's not it," Raine challenged, "Dylan's just preoccupied."

At that moment two brownish dragons descend from the sky and landed with the Earth Nation rulers, Queen Flora and Princess Rikku.

"Mom!" Soren smiled at her running to hug her.

Flora hugged back as Rikku looked at the Generals, "Where is Dylan?"

* * *

Alex: How's Flora going to react I wonder. Review and thanks for reading.


	5. Rikku and Flora

Alex: I own only characters such as Rikku, Flora, Dylan, Miki, Soren, etc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rikku and Flora

Dylan smiled at Miki as she yanked Wavecrest into a spinning dive smirking as Miki screeched. The Water Princess pulled up inches from the water allowing for the dragon to skim over the water. Dylan giggled as Miki leaned back and started to hit her, "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'll give you that sorry," Dylan apologized as she smiled into Miki's neck causing the girl to squirm a little.

"This is amazing though," Miki commented happily glancing around happily, "Wow, I never get to see the sea like this. It's beautiful."

The Sea Princess smiled at her, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Even better under it."

Miki stared at Dylan for a minute, "Oh, yeah. The Water Nation has cities under the ocean just like how the Fire Nation has some cities in the volcanoes right?"

Dylan nodded as she brought her hand to Miki 's and pulled it to the water and allowed them to skim over the water, "Yeah, we live under the oceans, on the islands, and in the ice lands."

The Fire Nation Noble glanced up at the older girl, "And which are you from?"

Dylan gulped and thinking quickly pulled Wavecrest in a roll causing Miki to screech in terror, "DYLLLLAAAAN!"

Laughing Dylan stopped and pulled Wavecrest straight and allowing the black haired girl to glare at her, "Sorry, couldn't resist." Miki huffed as turned to look back at the sea leaning back into Dylan's chest. Dylan smiled softly as she turned Wavecrest to the land and flew to where they started.

"Say Miki," Dylan muttered, "What would you say-" At that moment Dylan was snatched off of Wavecrest by vines.

"Dylan!" Miki cried as she gripped onto to Wavecrest immediately scared by the lack of Dylan as Wavecrest landed on the ground turning confused to his rider.

The Water Princess summoned her sword and sliced her way free allowing her to drop to the ground. Dylan gritted her teeth as she looked at the vines that had yanked her off. There were only two people she knew that could do this and only one that would have the nerve to do this, "Rikku."

Princess Rikku of the Earth Nation stepped out from behind a tree and glanced at Miki, who was confused, then at Dylan, "Dylan. We need to talk."

Glaring at her sister, Dylan turned to Wavecrest and Miki and held her arms up to help her down, "I got to go."

Miki stared at Rikku as she jumped into Dylan's arms and whispered into her ear, "Is that-That's Princess Rikku, right?"

Dylan sighed and hugged Miki, "Yeah. It is."

The confused girl pulled back from the hug asked, "What does she want with you?"

Dylan shrugged as she let go of Miki and climbed onto Wavecrest, not noticing the frown forming on Miki's face, "Probably something to do with restoration. I'll visit you next time I have free time."

The younger girl sighed, "Alright. But you promise to come back to visit as soon as you get a chance? I get spending time with you."

The currently bluenette girl smiled at her widely, "Of course. We're are friends. Right?" Miki thought about the title and nodded.

Rikku made a face as she whistled and a brown dragon appeared and she climbed and took off.

With a final wave Dylan took off following Rikku leaving a sadden Miki.

….

_WNS Tidalwave_

"Rikku Flora Rosemary Light," Flora started as she looked at her daughter a little hurt, "I can't believe you just snatched your sister up like that. That was dangerous and unnecessary."

Soren was quite enjoying her eldest sister getting chewed while Dylan looked more annoyed than anything.

"Mom, she was riding around on Wavecrest with that Miki Blackfire and wasn't going to pay me any attention otherwise," Rikku explained and then whipped around to glare at Dylan, "Which reminds me, are you trying to cause an incident between the Fire and Water Nations?"

Dylan glanced at her older sister with a calm face, "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me," Rikku nagged, "You were all over Miki."

Dylan looked at a very distressed Flora then an annoyed Soren then back to the very angry Rikku, "I was hanging out with my friend, Miki Blackfire. That's all."

"I was watching for at least ten minutes, Dyl," The Earth Princess challenged, "That wasn't friendship. That was shameless flirting."

The Water Princess stood up from where she was sitting and huffed, "I don't see how this is any of your business, Rikku. I can flirt and date who I want."

"Honey, it not what you think," Flora stated softly, "I will admit I was shocked realizing you were gay-"

"Very," Rikku muttered which was not a surprise seeing as she had always been a little more old fashion than Flora, Soren, Dylan, and Helia.

"-But I will support you in this. Your my daughter after all," Flora explained, "But I am a little concerned about the fact that Miki is a Fire Nation Noble."

Dylan released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she got Flora's support. That the gods, she had been hiding that burden for a long time, the only one left to tell was Haruto, oh and the entire realm of Terra….she was holding off on that one for a while, "I don't see the problem. Rikku has courted Water Nobles and Fire Nobles just like Haruto."

"One, I was courting, very public thing. The Nations knew," Rikku pointed out as if it was obvious, "Two, I was courting guys, not girls. The Families' feelings aside there _will _be a backlash, Dylan. Which brings me to three, lying to her."

"Lying?" Dylan asked before it connected in her head.

"Yes, lying about who you are," Flora picked up, "While I understand the circumstances at the time, Miki stills believes you to be a common Water Nation citizen. Even if Miki does end up fallen for you it will be for a person that technically doesn't exist."

The Water Princess looked down in shame at this while Flora continues, "Which is why if you're going to pursue her do it as Princess Kairi rather than Dylan Rainfell."

Soren stared at Flora as if she'd lost her mind, "What?"

"Mother, you can't be serious!" Rikku yelled in shock, "The Blackfire family is the highest ranking nobles in the Fire Nation and have been trying to get you to approve an arranged marriage between Miki and Haruto for months."

"Since when?!" Dylan cried in shock.

"This is from months ago. Way before you were trying to get into Miki's pants,"Rikku shot back not thinking.

The Sea Princess growled at Rikku, "Watch it."

"Calm down you two," Flora scolded before looking at Rikku,"Haruto has shown no interest in Miki. If the Blackfire family is as interested as I think in getting a connection to the royal family I see no reason as to why they wouldn't let Dylan court Miki."

"Haruto isn't going to like this," Rikku huffed and Dylan had to agree on that, "Neither are the Fire Nation or Earth Nation."

"Guys, Miki and me aren't marrying! We aren't even dating," Dylan reminded sadly.

"I know, but if you do it would be a start to rebuilding the peace between the nations," Flora reminded smiling.

Rikku and Dylan sighed tired. As Soren waved her hands getting her sisters and mother's attention, "That's all well and dandy guys. Seriously, but I still wanted to know why you came in this first place. It's wasn't about Dyl's love life."

"Right, someone has placed a hit on me, you, Dyl and Haru," Rikku explained sourly.

* * *

Alex: Thanks for reading. Review and see ya next time.

_Notes_

_Rikku's name came from Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2_


	6. Avalon

Alex: I own only characters don't featured in Winx Club.

* * *

Chapter 6: Avalon

_2 weeks later…._

_Avalon, Water Nation Isle _

Miki was a little unnerved at all the Water Nation Citizens studying her. It wasn't in a menacing way like she had seen her servants and guards doing to Dylan but rather in a curious way.

She was walking thru the street with one of her father's guards, Guntur. Her parents were currently meeting with the Clearwater family, the leading Water Nation family, and had allowed her to wander as they discussed business.

The teenage girl was rather intrigued, the sky was so clear here. In the Fire Nation the Black Smiths, Forges, and Volcanoes were always releasing soot in the air making it a bit cloudy. Here, it was actually rather clear allowing her to fully see the blue sky.

The people were rather friendly too; she had at least five of them ask if they could use her as a model. Miki had of coursed blushed and turn them down. She had always heard the more artistic Water Nation Citizens lived in the Isles and that was apparently true as the streets were lined with art: Paintings, statues, clothes, and pottery.

Miki smiled as stopped as she saw a sketch in a glass case. It was of a young woman slaying a sea serpent. The girl blinked as she stared at it. The sketch looked very familiar.

"You like it?" the vendor asked smiling.

The Fire Nation noble looked at the vendor, he was a mid-forties looking man and had sky blue hair and eyes like all the Water Nation citizens. Guntur stepped forward and then at Miki as if to say 'you want me to deal with him?'

Miki shook her head and then looked back at the vendor, "Um, what is it of?"

"It's a sketch of Princess Kairi slaying a sea serpent that was threatening people," he explained, "I bought it from the artist about a week ago."

Princess Kairi of the Water Nation, huh? Miki knew of her, the Serene Sea Mage as she was called. She wasn't as social as Prince Haruto and Princess Rikku or as out and about helping with rebuilding as Princess Venuts, so the Water Nation Heir was much more mysterious than the others.

"And the artist's name?" Miki asked curious though she had already guess by now who it was.

"Rainfell," He struggled to remember, "Dylan Rainfell, if I remember correctly. I've seen her around here once or twice but this was the first time I'd seen her with some art. It was so good I had to snatch it up."

Ah, she had thought she had seen it before, Dylan had been working on it a little when she was waiting on Miki, but she had told her it was just a doodle.

"Hey!"

Miki and Guntur turned around and saw a flash of silver and blue armored soldiers walking up. Miki studied them noticing the pink outlines on their capes signifying them as members of the Eastern regiments and the crests on the capes, a shield with a snow flake in the middle, the Coat of Arms for the Water Nation. They were Water Nation guards.

Guntur grunted, "What do you want?"

"What are you Fire Nation trash doing here?" One demanded.

"None of your business," Guntur replied harshly, in less than a second Guntur had been knocked on the ground by a guard and forced him down as one held him there.

"Guntur!" Miki cried looking at the guards, "We're just visiting. Please forgive him."

One of the guards looked at Miki suggestively, "Well….We might be able to work out something."

Miki back away as she realized what he meant, the man reached his hand to grab her but instead a hand shot out to grab him and toss him away from her. Miki blinked as she recognized the person that had thrown him on the ground, "Dylan."

Dylan was glaring at the man as she reached down to grab him, "You are a member of the Water Nation Guard! You are a representative of the people, of the Generals and of the Princess of the Water Nation as well of Terra itself! Fuckin' act like it! How dare you use your position and power to abuse people!"

The guard pushed Dylan off as the other guard on Guntur got off him and headed to the where the other was, "Who are you to order me around?!"

"A dear friend of mine," A calm female voice commented.

The guards frozen and Miki swerved to see a young woman glaring at them, "General Stormchaser!"

General Brooks Stormchaser of the Water Nation's East, one of the leaders of the Water Nations, the only ones with more rank than her were Princess Kairi and Queen Flora, "Private Xue Trent and Private Conway He."

"General Stormchaser, we can-"

"Save it," Brooks ordered, "Get back to the castle now and turn in your armor. You're on leave till further notice."

Immediately they saluted and got up running off, Brooks sighed and reached down pulled up the now knocked out Guntur, "I'll take him to get check out. I'll see you back at the castle."

Dylan nodded still looking mad as she turned to Miki and sighed.

"Dylan," Miki smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Dylan didn't move as Miki wrapped her tighter and tighter, "Who was that guy?" Miki pulled away from Dylan and looked at her confused, "The guy Brooks took."

"Guntur?"

"Guntur? That was his name? He must have a glass jaw. He couldn't even protect you," Dylan began mumbling.

Miki was looking up at Dylan and noticed immediately that she was avoiding her look, "Dylan, what's wrong?"

The older woman pulled away from Miki's grasp, "Nothing, just disappointed in your choice of men."

The black haired girl blinked twice before a frown appeared on her face as she smarted back, "One, Guntur is one of the new guards. Two, Guntur isn't my type. Three, it's none of your business who I date."

Dylan immediately did a 180 as her grumpy expressed turned happy, "So, Guntur is just a really really bad guard?"

"I wouldn't say really really bad but yes," Miki grumbled back wondering if Dylan was very emotional today or something, "Why does it even matter to you Dyl?"

Dylan blushed brightly as she looked away confusing Miki till the vendor seemed to feel he needed to let them know he was still there, "No offense but could perhaps take your lovers' spat somewhere else?"

Miki's face immediately turned as red as Dylan's but also a horrified express appeared on her face as well. Acting quickly Dylan grabbed Miki's arm and dragged them out of the market place and away from all people till they arrived at one of the beach fronts. Dylan grabbed Miki's hand as Miki looked at her freaked out.

"We're just friends, right?" Miki asked confused, "You're not interested in me that way."

Dylan took a deep breath, "But, I am interested in you that way."

"Oh, gods," Miki cried as she removed her hand from Dylan's and back away, "But your Water Nation…..Your….you're a girl! Girls can't love girls! It's unnatural and….and….wrong."

Noticing that Miki was actually freaking out to the point of hyperventilating Dylan wrapped Miki in a hug from behind and began shush her as she rubbed her shoulders. At least she was taking it better that her last girlfriend, "Miki, calm down. I'm not making you do anything. I just ask for a few dates. If you still think of it as unnatural or wrong or even If you don't have fun, I'll let you go and won't peruse you. I promise."

Miki relaxed in Dylan's arms and the Sea Princess waited hopefully for the girl's answer.

"Okay."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks


	7. Cuddling!

Alex: I own only characters not featured in Winx Club

* * *

Chapter 7: Cuddling?!

_Castle Town, Capital of Terra_

_Rebuilt Castle of the Four Rulers _

Haruto sighed as he looked over at his parents. He understood that it was smart for his parents to separate him and his siblings for security reasons for the hit on their heads.

Though it was very common and well know that one-fourth of the people of Terra was not pleased with Flora's choice to marry a non-Terran and even more anger with the fact that her children were "half-breed", they had never flat out tried to kill them or even threaten them. Not till this year.

Helia and Flora were very concerned and had figured that separating them was a good plan, though General Zoar was the one that had figured that it would help to have Haruto stay at the Castle to trick people into thinking the Princesses were still there as well. After all, the High Crowned Prince would be the first one to be sent away if they were in danger, right?

"I kinda miss Rikku, Dylan, and Soren," Haruto admitted boredly.

Flora buried in her work didn't look up but Heila looked over at his only son and replied, "They'll be back soon for Soren's birthday."

Right, Soren was turning sixteen. That was the whole reason for the price on their heads. Flora had made the official announcement that she was now turning Terra over to Haruto, Rikku, Dylan, and Soren now that they were all "adults." They were going to be crowned and as such they were having a ball beforehand.

Haruto nodded. Hopefully the whole hit on them will disappear by then.

…..

_Kielo, Earth Nation City _

_Rocky Castle _

Rikku sighed as she moved her white chess piece across the board.

"Hmmm," an Air Nation man thought as he stared at the pieces.

The Earth Nation Princess stared at the boy across the table from her. He had messy long white hair and violet eyes like most of the Air Nation. She had seen it a million times on hundreds of different people and even more so he wasn't anything special. He was just a mini version of his father General Zoar.

"Rikku?"

"huh?" Rikku muttered as the man motioned to the pieces, "Oh. My move? Thanks, Serle."

The man nodded as he waited patiently, this was Captain Serle Highwind, General Zoar Highwind's youngest son, and the Captain of the Castle Guards, which was shown by his black uniform with white designs and the Terra Coats of arms on it, which was the combine crests of the other nations.

Rikku moved her Queen taking Serle's knight then looked at him, "How do you think Soren's doing? She usually so out and back?"

"Being stuck in one place?" Serle laughed, "It's killing her."

…...

_Arden, Restored Air Nation Isle _

_Zypher Castle _

Soren was looking up at the paintings on the walls which mainly of Generals Zypher , Mavis, Robin, Zoar, High Queen Ventus, and other important people in Air Nation history.

"Um, Soren?"

The Air Princess sat up from her laying position and saw it was her friend, Eren, a boy only a little older than her, who had messy black hair and brown eyes, which was uncommon on Terra. But seeing as the boy was not Terran it made sense.

Eren was the son of James, an old friend of the families, and he was keeping her company as Soren was on lock down till her birthday ball.

"Yeah?"

"Listen is this a bad time?"

"Dude, I've got nothing to do for a while so what's up?"

Eren fidgeted for a second before asking, "Um, so, um are you going with anyone to the ball?"

"Nay, I got asked by a bunch of people but their all jerks," Soren admitted boredly.

Eren took a deep breath and then asked, "So, could I escort you then?"

Soren blinked twice then stood up looking at him, "Did you just ask me on a date?"

"Well yeah…." Eren replied looking unsure.

"Damn it," The Whirlwind Warrior sighed as she walked past Eren, "I owe Ceil and Wayra 20 bucks each."

"Um…..That's not a…." Eren trailed off as Soren leaned back and kissed the boy on the chick.

The boy stared as Soren smiled at him, "My uniform is white so I suggest you wear white too."

…..

_Avalon, Water Nation Isle _

_Trident Castle_

Miki groaned as she reached over to pull her snuggle buddy closer before realizing she was gone. Cracking one eye open she glanced around and saw that Dylan was no were to be seen around her. Miki was saddened by this till her logic kicked shouldn't have been cuddling or snuggling with her at all!

But her "date" with Dylan have been so wonderful. Dylan had taken Miki flying on Wavecrest again after she had managed to calm her down and then taken her to Trident Castle explaining she was staying there as General Stormchaser's guest and had the servants make them dinner.

Not once during the whole thing did Dylan ever push Miki out of her comfort zone. The closet she got was when Dylan took her hand but even then Miki quickly grew to enjoy it. Which had lead to Dylan and Miki sitting up really late and ending up falling asleep on Dylan's bed.

Miki smiled, there was a million reasons why she and Dylan couldn't court many including Dylan being Water Nation, a commoner, and a girl but none included Miki not liking the girl. But it would never work out especially not when her parents pushing for Miki to get engaged to Crown Prince Haruto.

At the thought of her parents Miki shot up into a sitting position, oh shit. Miki's parents had no idea where she was!

…..

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" Brooks teased as she entered the study to see Dylan, still in her Dylan Rainfell disguise, pouring over some notes while two of the servants, identical sisters stood by helping her, "Good Morning, Noah, Jonas."

"Morning, Ms. Brooks," The servants replied.

"Ha, ha," Dylan rolled her eyes as she handed a stack of papers to Noah and took a muffin from Jonas, "While you, Raine, Jules, and Morgan could rule the Water Nation without me I still like actually doing my job." Dylan stuff the muffin into her mouth eagerly muttering about wonderful blueberries.

Brooks smirked as she sat down next to her, "So, you didn't get any?"

"Were taking it slow!" Dylan defended causing Brooks, Noah, and Jonas to all giggle, "Guys, till yesterday she was straight…or she thought she was…..guys!"

"Well, at least Miss Miki is better than Miss Dove, Miss Yuna, and Miss Lily," Jonas reminded.

"Anyone is better than Lily," Brooks muttered annoyed.

"Actually I find Miss Miki really nice and you and her make a cute couple Miss Dylan," Noah babbled on, "Oh, and you're cuddling this morning was adorable."

"Cuddling?!" Jonas squealed like a fangirl.

"No telling people that!" Dylan pleaded with her servants.

"From what Princess Rikku told me should you not be courting her as Princess Kairi rather than Dylan Rainfell?" Brooks asked confused taking tea than Jonas was handing her.

Dylan made a face, "I'm going to tell her I'm Princess Kairi. But I'm trying to at least get her use to dating a girl before making a move. Plus I don't want her agreeing to date make just cause I'm one of the Princess of Terra."

"I don't think this is wise, Dyl," the Water Nation General pointed out.

"It's not," the Sea Princess admitted as a knocked was heard.

The four women looked to the door as Noah and Jonas's other sister, Jonah, opened the door and lead Miki inside.

"Morning," Dylan smiled as she got up and wrapped Miki in a hug.

Miki hugged her too, "Um, Dyl, can we talk?"

Dylan looked down at her confused as Brooks, Noah, and Jonas got up and left with hellos to Miki, "What's up?"

Miki sighed as she buried her face in Dylan's shoulder, "Um, we forgot about my parents….."

"Oh. We did…."

"Yeah…."

* * *

Alex: Review and thanks for reading.


	8. Break up?

Alex: I own characters not in the Winx Club.

* * *

Chapter 8: Break up?

Miki was giggling as Dylan was struggling to tie her tie, "Need help?"

Dylan stopped struggling and gave Miki a playfully pout, "You're making fun of me…."

Miki smiled at her, "You're like an adorable kitten playing with a string."

The Water Princess smirked at the younger girl was sitting on the bed and walked over to her on the bed and rubbed her face into Miki's neck causing her the giggle and screech, "Meow."

"Dylan!" Miki scolded as Dylan sighed pulling back.

"Fine," Dylan muttered.

The young girl rolled her eyes as she reached up started fixing Dylan's blue tie, "You're such a child."

"I'm older than you," Dylan pointed out annoyed by the statement.

"Only by three years," Miki replied not liking Dylan pointing out that she was already in her 20's, "it's not that bad. By the way, why the tie?"

"My brother looks good in one," Dylan tried to explain as Miki smoothed it out.

"Bet you look better," Miki teased causing Dylan to blush.

…

The Blackfires were sitting in one of the sitting rooms that General Stormchaser had left them at earlier. Niko was being calm about the whole waiting thing as he honestly trusted Dylan. She was after all the one that saved his daughter.

His wife on the other hand, Vesta, was not as happy as she very anger that Dylan would like that. After all what right did she have. Vesta was never a fan of the Water Nation to begin with and it was already apparent she wanted to grab Miki and leave. Niko had been amazed she managed to behave with General Stormchaser.

The door opened as Dylan and Miki came in giggling.

"Miki!" Vesta immediately began scolding her as she came in, "Disappearing on us! Shame! And then hiding with this Rainfell girl while poor Guntur had to come back on his own to tell us you've been taken by them!"

Dylan made a face at Vesta, it was obvious to the Sea Princess that Miki's mother was not fond of her at all. If Dylan had her way Miki would never have to deal with her again.

"Mother! I was just hanging out with Dylan and lost track of time," Miki countered annoyed causing Dylan to smirk.

Vesta huffed as Niko got up and walk over to Dylan and Miki, "Ms. Rainfell, thank you again for protecting Miki again. Though we wish you'd have informed us."

"You're welcome and sorry," Dylan replied smiling.

"Either way," Vesta started again, "You weren't here when the letter came. But don't worry I already agreed for you!"

"Letter? Agreed?" Miki asked confused noticing her father looked at Vesta shocked.

"We agreed to at least Miki hear his offer first," Niko complained.

"But, we already told her she would if he asked," Vesta replied before looking back at Miki, "Prince Haruto has agreed to court you!"

"What?" Miki whispered in shock, a few weeks ago she would have been fine maybe even happy but now? Miki looked over at Dylan as her smile slipped away and she opened the door.

"I'll be right back," Dylan repiled as she slammed the door.

It took all of two minutes for Miki to run after her ignoring her mother and father's cries to come back.

…

Miki was very very tempted to turn around when she reached the court yard and stared. Everything was frozen. An angry screeched caused Miki to look over at Dylan smashing an ice sculpture she must have made. The younger girl ran forward grabbing Dylan's now bleeding hand to her.

"Dylan, please you're going to hurt yourself worst," Miki told the angry girl.

"Say you won't do it," Dylan stated with little emotion in her voice besides anger, "Don't court Haruto."

Miki stared down at the ground still holding Dylan's hand, "I can't. In the Fire Nation your like property to your parents till your eighteenth birthday and my parents have already told me I have to marry royalty or nobility. I can't refuse them till I'm eighteen and that's four months away."

Dylan turned and looked at Miki weakly, "So, what if I was a princess? What if I was Princess Soren or Princess Rikku or even Princess Kairi? Would I be able to get you then?"

"But you're not, Dylan," Miki sighed, "And besides Prince Haruto would always be more prominent since he's the High Prince, the Fire Prince, and a man. I'm sorry." Miki leaned up and kissed Dylan on her lips, this was Miki and Dylan's first and last kiss.

Miki turned and looked sadly at Dylan as she dropped the older girls hand and turned and left.

…

_An hour later…._

"WHY THE HELL IS ALL THE COURT YARD FROZEN?!"

Brooks came into Dylan's room and blinked as she saw Noah, Jonah, and Jonas carrying a few bags out of the room. Brooks turned to where Dylan was actually standing and was surprised to see the blue hair and blue eyes she had grown use to the past few weeks were gone and were replace by her natural blonde and green eyes.

"Dyl? Are you okay? What's with the bags?"

The blonde looked down at her now bandaged hand then at Brooks, "Oh, I'm just packing up to leave. I need to have a long talk with my brother. A very long talk."

* * *

Alex: Review and thank you.


End file.
